


May Break My Bones

by Punish_Me_Frank_Castle



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 06:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14785605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punish_Me_Frank_Castle/pseuds/Punish_Me_Frank_Castle
Summary: What's a girl to do when I guy is getting to handsy? Break his hand, duh.





	May Break My Bones

The song on the jukebox was annoying, some sort of pop song that was too redundant but the bar was crowded and that offered Frank the cover he needed. He was tailing his next target. Some fuck face who thought it was okay to make a living on human trafficking. It was risky coming into a place like this, even with his cap covering his face but Frank really wanted to get this guy. Currently his target was heavily hitting on a young woman at the bar. From what Frank had observed so far she was not interested and was getting more pissed by the minute. Frank debated on getting up, telling the asshole that no meant no and to beat it, but that would blow his cover. He’d intervene but only if it was absolutely necessary.

* * *

You were irritated. You were just trying to have a nice drink, alone, and here comes this asshole who thought he was gods gift to women, no joke, he actually said that. You were doing your best to ignore him, politely tell him that you weren’t interested. Until you has to start repeating yourself, and that really set you off. All you wanted to do was go out and have a nice time in a social atmosphere and this fuck face was ruining it. But here you were, gripping you’re Vodka Cranberry like your life depended on it. You had a temper, which had gotten you into some trouble in the past. If your cousin Foggy wasn’t a lawyer with some friends on the force you’d definitely have a wrap sheet. So yeah, you were trying to work on your temper, but it was hard, especially so when people just wouldn’t leave you the fuck alone.  
  
You were completely tuning the dude out now, counting to ten over and over, trying to not lose your shit. But all that went out the window when he laid hands on you. Everything was red at that point. All it took was that fucker’s hand gliding up your thigh to make you give up on the whole “being calm” thing.  
  
“Look fucker, I’ve told you no multiple times. If you don’t remove your hand from me and leave you’re not gonna enjoy what happens next.”  
  
The asshole had the audacity to laugh at you.  
  
“I like women that play hard to get but really babe, the game is getting old now. We both know you want this.”

You laughed out loud at that. And then you reached down to the asshole’s hand and ripped one of his fingers back, dislocating it.

* * *

Frank looked up from his beer when he heard a strangely high pitched wail. His mark was clutching his hand to his chest one of his fingers hanging at an odd angle. Frank then glanced at the woman who the dick had been hitting on, and it surprised Frank to see her smiling.

Then Frank heard what the guy was screaming at her and lept into action.

* * *

“You fucking bitch. You have no idea what you’ve just done. You're fucking dead!”

“Oh I’m so fucking sure, fuckface. Good luck doing anything with your fucked up hand. Let that be a reminder that no means no.”

You were going to keep ranting until another dude gripped your upper arm and basically dragged you out of the bar.

“Hey what the fuck?!” you asked, tugging against this tank of a man dragging you down the street.

He not so gently shoved you into an alley and surveyed his surroundings.  
“Do you know what you just did?” he asked, anger in his voice.

“Yeah, taught an asshole to think twice before he lays hands on a woman.” You were calm on the outside but you were a little shaken up to be honest. The guy had a huge skull spray painted on his vest and that could mean only one thing, that you had gotten involved in something way bigger than you. Especially since Frank Castle, The Punisher, was dragging you ass out of a bar.

Frank scoffed “Yeah. Or you just assaulted and embarrassed the kingpin of the largest human trafficking ring in New York.”

You stopped and thought for a second, okay yeah, that was actually pretty bad. You said as such and talk dark and deadly laughed sardonically.

“Look ma’am. You need to get the fuck out of here, lay low, Never come back to this bar, stay out of this part of town for a week or so.”

“Okay, if you say so.” you said with a wink. You tried to walk past him when he grabbed your arm to again. All the anger was gone from his voice, only concern left.  

“I’m serious ma’am. This isn’t a dude you fuck with.” he let your arm go after that and let you pass. 

“Okay Franky —” 

“Frank”. 

“Okay, Frank, I’ll give you a week. That’s my favorite bar and I ain’t giving it up for long.” 

Frank smirked at that response, the girl was a spitfire, that was for sure. 

As you walked out of the alley you turned back to tell him your name, but when you looked, he was gone. 

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never written Frank before but hopefully I wrote him pretty well. I welcome any feedback. Please let me know what you think.


End file.
